In a timepiece escapement mechanism, the efficiency of the Swiss lever escapement that is generally used is relatively low (on the order of 35%).
The main sources of losses in a Swiss lever escapement are:
the friction of the pallet-stones on the teeth;
shocks due to the jerky movements of the wheel and the pallet lever;
the drop necessary to accommodate machining errors.
The development of a new system for synchronizing a gear train driven by a mainspring with a resonator inside a watch movement, with greater efficiency than that of a Swiss lever escapement, may result in:
an increase in the autonomy of the watch;
an improvement in the chronometric properties of the watch; marketing and aesthetic differentiation.
Systems are sought that can synchronize a gear train driven by a mainspring with a resonator, and which offer greater efficiency than the efficiency of the Swiss lever escapement.